You've Only Got To Try
by zero0o0zero
Summary: Meet Stephanie Harlan. A twelve year old girl who's life gets turned upside down in a matter of mere seconds. She is thrown into a world where your forced to grow up far to quickly, And it's so easy to lose yourself along the way. If given the chance, is it possible that she could perhaps find herself again. Rated T of violence & harsh language. This rating may change.


**AN: Hey all! I'd just like to say a big oll thank you to anyone taking the time to read this. And I'd like to apologize for any mistakes you my see, I have extremely bad grammar as well as spelling but I do try my best and go over each chapter a numerous amount of times. Also if you see something feel free to say so and I'll try and fix it, any helpful criticism is truly appreciate :). I've manipulated the time line slightly I think, just because I'm not entirely sure when the ZA started. I've bumped the kids ages up to around 12 as well, so you know, when they eventually get together they're a decent age and I don't feel super creepy writhing about it ;P. I also just wanted to say that the word count for this chapter 5050, how neat is that hah. It's made me extremely happy. Anyway enough of me and let's get on with the story :D!**

* * *

><p>EW. I Hate Planning. could they have come up with a more useless class. I get that u want us to know about the future but come on I'm 12 I have time to grow up people. Stop pushing reality on us. We'll get there eventually jeez. I really don't need to know what every type of employment fraud is in grade 7 I mean come on. And my teacher. My god The man makes no sense. But it's like he doesn't really know he doesn't so he just keeps on repeating himself think'n we'll eventually figure it out. We don't. I sighed lowly and ran both hands threw my long light brown almost blonde mess of frizz and curls. I put my elbows on the long desk filled with computers and leaned into my hands. Looking up slightly To see my reflection in one of the computer monitor. messy curls surrounded my young heart shaped face. I looked into my dark brown eyes filled with boredom. As if to ask my self for a way out. My eyes fell on my chapped lips. I hate them, they're always like this no matter how much Chapstick I put on the damn things. Pulling my hands from my hair I put them on the desk pushed back in my chair to stretched. Wiles doing this I craned my neck back and looked longingly out the window. Set me free. Was my dramatic plead to the out side. As I stretched back I noticed movement. It looked like a fight. Wow 6 against one. I thought. Ceep'n it Classy, Whoa, what? it looked like they were biting him!? "Holy shit" I whispered. " Mia, take a look at this " I poked my friend and pointed to the group of men. "Whoa!" She said loudly. Soon everyone was looking out the window. Even Mr. Evens. They had bit into the man, and were tearing him apart. he was screaming and thrashing around. We all stud terrified by the big window. my hands quickly covered my mouth so I didn't screen when finally the man stopped; all signs of life gone. "Holy shit, is...is he dead?" the boy next to me shook as he asked the question we were all thinking. we were quiet. Shocked gasps came from us as the man slowly stood back up. The other six men had stopped eating him and were now walking over to the window. The other man mimicked their movements. As they got closer I could see that the others also had missing parts of flesh. Large parts of their face and neck were missing. They had big bite like gashes everywhere and were covered in blood. So much blood. Why was Mr. Evens even letting us watch this happen, I turned around to see that he wasn't even in the room any more. "Where's Evens" I asked my voice cracking in fear. the boy beside me, I think his name is Paul, said" he said some crap about us needing to stay here, that he needs to call the cops." " What! He just left us here!" I looked back to the window and all 7 men were pushing and slamming up against it. Then it happened. CRACK! The glass was breaking. We all screamed and ran to the back of the class. I went for the door but It was locked. "What. no. you have got to be kidding me!" That ass hole. More cries from some of the girls, along with the sounds of people questioning what we should do. I started banging on the door. Hoping that someone would hear us. CRACK! The glass was still breaking and we had no way out. Where we going to die? "hey everyone in here!" my eyes shot over to Paul as he yelled. He had found the key to the small tech closet full of old computers and cords. We quickly pulled out all the big carts and boxes so we could fit all 23 of us it the small space. We were lucky. I swear the minute the closet shut the glass broke. Me and Mai stayed huddled together, she held her hand over my mouth so that my broken sobs wouldn't come out. Then we heard them. The moans of the men. One of the girls started to cry. It wasn't loud but it was loud enough. Because the men were now clawing and scratching at the old wooden door. Then after about 15 minutes of banging and scratching the old rickety door failed to hold off the men. Great the one thing that's keeping some cannibalistic freaks from eating us is the one door in the school that wasn't replaced by wood door cracked loudly and they were in.<p>

My eye flashed open.

"Shit" I ground as I leaned forward, Running my hands over my eyes." I 'ain't had that deem in a long ass time" I ground again, yawning. My hands went to the thin rope that held me tight to the tree branch that I had been calling home of past day and a half. I heard a loud grumbling noise and instantly looked down at the base of the tree. When I found nothing I sighed, realizing that it was not a flesh eating monster, but something much, much more taraffing. Hunger. You almost forgot that foods a priority when you're running for you life. My stomach growled again. Sighing I untied my small safety rope and reached into my pocket grabbing the last of my granola bar. I had been living on that, leaves and the occasional flying bug for about 3 days. Tasty right.

I can't believe it's been a fore and a half months since this shit started. Quickly, I fished the small piece of granola and licked the sweet sticky residue off my fingers. I was about to hop down and go find myself some real food, when I felt a large object fall into my lap. Scared shitless, I yelped and grabbed it tight. But, I soon realized it was no threat. by the grace of god or Buddha or whoever the fuck rules this shit heep of a world kindly dropped my next meal into my lap. Staring at the dead squirrel fear and realization hit me. This wasn't grace or god's kindness. No it was a cruel joke, a ruse. Slowly I pulled an arrow from the body of the dead squirrel. "The hell that lil'll bastard go" a rough voice called out irritably, thick with the accent of out back Gorga. My heart was in my throat pounding like a war drum. " maybe u 'ain't as good as ya' think, ey lil'll brother." Another thick accent filled the silence. But this one was more sarcastic but still rough. "Yeah, or maybe it saw y're ugly mug 'n took off" the first man, the younger one according to the other guy, said lowly. I refused to look at them I pushed myself as close to the tree as possible, in hopes that they would just move on. " ahhh hahaha" the older one laughed " wha' so damn funny?" Brother number one asked. Still chuckling the older brother said "hey, gi'me me that" what's he talk'en 'bout? I thought getting more ancey. "Ain't no way ima let yer dumb ass anywhere near my bow!" Brother number 1 spat out loudly. " uhm we gonna see bout that" I heard lots of movement. Is he fighting him for his 'bow' I thought. A strange picture of two fully grown men fighting over a hair bow popped into my head. I would have laughed to if the situation wasn't what it it stop and the laughter from earlier ensued "heehee told ye how many times not ta mess with big brother n yer dumb ass still try'en hah" " what ever man this is bull shit" the other man said.I could hear footsteps. Oh thank god there leavening. I relaxed a bit still tight to the tree. "mmmhmm I wouldn't leave juss yet lil'll brother." The footsteps stopped. Shit. "You ain't gunna wanna miss this" he laughed. "What's your cracked out ass talk'n bout" Oh great he's a crackhead I thought. Trying to ease my own mood. It didn't work." heeheeh oh u just wait lil'll brother." The sound of something being fired came next. An arrow hit the tree right beside my head. Surprised I yelped and lost my balance. Quickly grabbing for the rope I realized it was no longer there and before I knew it I had fallen 12 ft and was now writhing in pain in a ball on the ground.

"ow shit, you ass hole" I spat venomously at him. My glare was strong and wicked despite the pain in my back. "Ooooeehe looks like we found ourselves a cat stuck in a tree" the older man laughed. the younger one just stared most likely shocked over the fact that a human had just fallen from the sky. ok well at least one of them seems mildly concerned that I just fell 12 fucking feet. "Oh don't get yer tits in a twist she's fine" brother number two stated as if he knew everything. "Shit" the other man looked me over. And pulled a look that said 'the fuck em I supposed to do with it'. "Ah yah alright kid?" He asked I just glared at him, I knew what people were like. Don't talk to strangers had a hole new meaning now that the apocalypse is in full swing. I didn't trust this guy or his brother. I'd dealt with strangers before and let's just say they didn't want to chat. " yeah she's fine ain't 'cha kitty cat" I shot him a glare so intense I swear he almost faltered. But, he just used it as ammunition. "Ooooei looks like we got a sassy kitty on our hands" in the silence after he spoke I continued to glare at him, but he just grind and laughed lowly. Realizing r little staring match was going nowhere I gave in. Lighting my gaze I sighed and leaned back on my elbows. Merle laughed at my submission. Annoyed i decided to ignore him and looked to his brother. The man had gotten closer to me but stepped aside while me and his hick brother had are little staring contest. He coshusly studied the space between me and Merle. God what's with this guy. I scowled at him. His eye rested on me and he advanced foreword. My first instinct was to get up and run. Terror struck me harder with every step he took. I quickly sat up and backed away until my back smacked up against the tree I had fallen out of. I winced in pain. Letting out a small grunt. The younger man stopped. "We ain't gunna hurt you kitten. Promise." number two stated as he adjusted the string of squirrel he had draped across his shoulder like a satchel. I scoffed, teeth clenched as I tried to sass my way threw the pain. "Really, 'because somehow I'm ain't too convinced" Merle gave a hearty chuckle. "Nah girl, we ain't gunna do nothin. We're juss hunt'n, ain't out ta hurt nobody" the other brother offered. All I could do was grit my teeth and try not to cry. The pain was increasing and it was getting hard to act like it wasn't. Brother number one seemed to have noticed my struggle to remain in control of my facade. He was beginning to notice the cracks. "Merle shut up, somethin ain't right?" the man now noted as Merle had been too busy talk'n 'bout cats and trees to notice anything was wrong. But even he could see the streaks of pain now prominent in my face. "'ey kitty cat you don't look so hot" Merle stated, walking closer to me.

Not only did I let the pain show but in that moment all the fear I was feeling did to. Despite the pain I rammed my back flat against the tree. I could tell my eyes were like an open door to my fear and pain. I could feel it. The younger brother took one look at my reaction and stopped Merle from getting any closer to me. "The hell you do'n" Merle protested. Brother number one simply shook his head giving Merle a stern look. I know I heard him say something but I couldn't tell my ears were ringing. My head felt heavy. I felt my body give in without my control and I fell over, letting out a painful grunt. I heard them both walk over to me. "Guess we should take 'er back to camp humh" the younger one stated. No no no no noo. I thought rapidly "...no...don't touch..me.." I managed to breath out. "Yeah get someone to see what's wrong with 'er" Merle added cluelessly. You shot me out of a fucking tree ass hat!. "She just fell-" he paused and looked at the branch I fell from as if he was calculating the distance between it and the ground. "12 ft shit head that's what happened to 'er." Brother number 1 pointed out. "Nah lil'll brother, that there's at most a 6 ft drop" Merle countered. "Shes just hormonal or sum'en" holy hell what is wrong with this man I thought as my eyelids faltered and closed." You moron yer 6ft that's at least two of you" Merle was quiet for a second. But then he wasn't .."ah she'll be fine ain't that right kitten, 'sides I fell from the roof of are oll cabin back when I-" there he went on another long tangent. I don't have the energy to keep up with this guy, what's he on because I-oh yeah he's on crack. I felt two big arms wrap themselves around me and pull me up. I was frantic my heart was racing. Where were they taking me. I tried to struggle but the pain was too intense it felt like little bolts of electricity were exploding from my spine. The younger brother who was Holden me said "ain't no use in squirm'n, you ain't gunna get nowhere... 'sides we ain't gunna hurt you, we got a camp. we can help ya." I opened my eyes and took a good long look at his face. Trying to find any sign of a lie. I could still sense the fear in my eyes. It was still visible to the world how terrified I was to be in the presence of these men. I had locked eyes with the man holding me trying so hard to wield anything other then fear in my gaze, but i couldn't. The man stared down at me with a reassuring sternness to his voice and features. "Promise" then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>It's so warm. I thought pushing myself deeper into the depths of the warmth. i gasped in pain bringing an end of my tranquil slumber. the movement caused excruciating pain to shot threw my whole body instantly reminding me of today's earlier events. Adrenalin must have numbed the nerves in my back because I sat up so fast I should have been brought to tears. I was disoriented and scared. Quickly I looked around trying to get a grip on my surroundings. I was in the back seat of a old truck, It smelled of cigarettes and men, parked on a dirt road with other cars surrounding it. I slid into the front and searched it for keys. When I came up empty handed I wasn't sure what to do next. I could try to run for it but I'd get two steps then collapse in pain. I could already feel the affects of the adrenalin wearing off. Then I heard a sound that I hadn't heard in a long time. They were People sounds. My heart lept into my throat. I didn't know what to do so I just climbed into the back seat quickly and pretended to be sleeping. I was sweating and my heart was beating so fast it almost hurt. I didn't know these people and regardless of what that man said I don't know their motive for bringing me here. The voices drew closer and I shut my eyes tightly. I was scared.<p>

The door eased open and the sounds from the outside world filled my ears. Thank god, at least they didn't take me any where near the city. I thought gratefully. "Good she's still sleep'n" a familiar voice stated. "Yeah she a feisty lil'll kitty when she awake" I inwardly cringed at the stupid nickname. Fuck'n hick. "Y'all were right she can't be much older then Carl or Sofia" the sound of a womanly voice surprised me and it caused me to relax slightly. "Yeah I'd put my bet on 12 maybe 13, yah get a name from 'er?" An unfamiliar male voice asked. Merle answered with a stupid remark about my new found nickname. the woman scoffed and they ignored his comment. "focus guys, we need to get her out of the truck, now either we wake her up or we try to move her while she's sleeping" the women stated. " I vote for let'n sleep'n beauty lie. Shes a freak'n hassle when she's awake and move'n" Merle drawled. "I secon' that" brother number one added. "Alright then let's get her out" the mystery man said. I hadn't realized they were going to touch me until it happened but the minute he did I flinched kicking his hand away and squeezed myself into the far corner of the truck. Glare hard and untrusting. Wincing in pain at the sudden movement of my body. The man pulled away in suprize and Merle just laughed. "Tolled yeah she was a spunky lil'll kitty cat." The man just sighed and reached out for me once more. The fear in my chest tied itself up like a not. causing my chest to feel tight and my breath to quicken. His hands made contact with my bare knees. The physical contact pushed me over the edge and I saw red. Quickly I landed a solid kick to his chest and pushed him back. My glare darkened. "keep your fucking hands to yourself." I spat out the words like they were poison. "eheh, you got your hands full with this one deputy" oh so he's a cop. I thought. Merle hollered another laugh and patted the cop on the shoulder as he walked away. The cop glared at him as he rubbed his chest. "You alright Shane?" The southern woman asked. "Yeah" he drawled. "Kid just got some issues is all" you would to if u had just been shot out of a tree, dragged into a truck, then strangers tried to hold u in your sleep. Um I think not. I thought bitterly. Cop man pulled the woman to the side and was whispering something to her. I had redirected my sights on brother number one. He was just leaning against the door studying me. "What" it was meant to be rude but it came out scared. He stood there staring at me. " 'out a the truck kid, I'm tired of wait'n for yah." He ordered, clearly exhausted all his patients. "com'on ain't nobody gonna touch you, juss get out" i stared at him going over my options, realizing i really only had on. there was no other choice, i had to trust these people, otherwise id be on the ground dead in the forest with the way my back is now. i sighed. honestly at this point I really did want to take his offer but, in my moment of fear I had ended up putting my back in an extremely awkward and painful position. so now I couldn't move. I hated to admit it but, something about this man that makes me feel like I can trust him. I gritted my teeth. I don't even know his name. My inner turmoil must have showed because he just grunted and extended his hand. I stared at it skeptically. sighing once more i gave in. "I'm only giv'n in cuz I can't move, don't go confuse'n it." I pointed out. hesitantly i placed my small dirty hand in his large, just as dirty ones. Slowly he pulled my aching body out of the back seat and gently placed me in the front, legs hanging out the door of the truck. I continued to stare at him watching his every move, making sure he didn't try to pull anything. He stood up and proceeded to then walked over to the cop and woman. He said something to them, then looked back at me throwing his thumb over his shoulder gesturing to me. the cop and the woman nodded and she put her hand on his shoulder. His posture tightened slightly but she didn't seem to notice, just smiled thankfully at him and walked over to me. the cop, who i believe is named Shane, and the other man left down the path.

"Hey sweet pea" the woman said softly. i stared blankly at her trying my best not to show my pain or fear. "Come on, I'll take you to the RV, and we can see what's going on with your back, wha'da yah say hun?" I nodded. She smiled "alright, why don't you get up on my back and i'll take you there." she turned around crouching slightly. i hesitated. but once releasing i really had no other option i slowly slid myself onto her back. "I'm Lori Grimes, the man you kicked earlier is Shane, and the two that brought you here are Daryl and Merle. theirs more of us here as well i'll introduce you ladder, ok" she said warmly as she wrapped her arms around my bruised and dirty legs. I winced. "Stephanie Harlan" she looked back giving me a smile then continued the same path the other two did. "How old are you honey?" Lori asked me. " I'm 12...I think, it's past August right" I questioned. "Yup by at least a month" she stated, a motherly smile on her face. "I have a son, the same age as you" her smile faltered slightly. "I can't imagine him on his own...that must have been so terrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that Stephanie" I looked down unable to say anything. "But we have a lovely group here, we've got a couple of kids your age too. they'll be excited to see a new face…we're good people Stephanie, you won't ever have to be alone again." Lori smiled. I nodded. i could feel myself starting to relax despite every reflex and thought telling me to do otherwise. This might not be as bad as I thought.

We were in the middle of camp but I could only see one or two people wandering around. As if she could read my mind she smiled and explained to me that everyone was out doing their chores. But the kids were down at the quarry swimming off the heat. "Oh" i said nodding. We came up to an old RV that had an old man with a shotgun sitting in a lawn chair under a colorful beach umbrella. "Hey Dale" he looked down at us. "Is carol in there?" She asked. He stared down at us and gave a squinty smile. "Yeah she's in there waiting for you" he stated while scratching his beard. Lori smiled and thanked him as she awkwardly fiddled with the door handle whilst still supporting my legs. The door opened to a woman with short silvery hair. Lorry walked us in and placed me on the couch slash bed thing. Wincing I fidgeted with my shirt and shorts. So they weren't all bunched up and awkward. "this is Carol, she's going to see if she can help you" Lori told me. "Ok" carol came up to and asked me if she could lift my shirt. My heart pounded but I nodded my permission. I turned to face curtain covered window, crossed my legs and gripped my ankles. Nails digging in slightly. I felt her grab the hem of my shirt, my jaw clenched. As she pulled my shirt up I heard Lori gasp quietly, but carol stayed quiet and professional about it. I had a large freshly scared wound that reached across my back from the middle of my left shoulder blade to my right hip. I had acquired the nifty little thing from the last group friendly enough to lend a helping hand to a kid in need. "Alright well it looks like you popped a disc in your back." She gently pressed the area. Pain seemed to electrify every nerve in my body causing me to cry out in pain. "Sorry, can you lay on you stomach for me" she asked. "I'll be able to pop it back in that way." I nodded taking a deep breath getting ready for pain. I felt carol put her hands on my back then push. The last thing I remember is excruciating pain.

* * *

><p>"Stephanie, Come on! We got'a go!" Paul screamed at me as he Pegged off a few of the RAC's that had gotten to close. "They're closing in." He fired off two more shots. "Steph! We need to go, NOW!" He shouted but it all sounded so far away. Him, the gun, the RAC's, all of it. It sounded fuzzy, distant, and I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was Mai. I could only concentrate on her. Her pale lifeless skin, her bloody clothes, and the three inch gash that took the place of her slim shoulder. Mai's head on my lap. My bloody hands hovered shakily by her cheeks. Tears falling from my nose to her closed eyelids. " Steph she's dead, we have to go!" Paul screamed at me more and more RAC's gathered around us, moaning, frenzied by the smell of fresh blood. I whispered softly" I'm sorry Mai, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. "eyes clenched shut as the tear poured down my dirty face. "I'm so so sorry" I pressed my lips gently on her forehead. Opening my eye, I pulled my gun from my jean pocket and placed her head on the ground. With shaky hands I pushed the gun into her mess of brown hair. "I'm sorry Mai, please. please forgive me" I begged her corps, then I pulled the trigger, Eyes shut tight as the sound echoed through my mind. My crying ceased and time seemed to go into slow motion. I saw red. Standing up I could hear the sound of the monsters that had killed my best friend. I then Turned around and unloaded all my ammo into the herd of RAC's. I could hear Paul yelling frantically at me to stop, that we had to go. But it was too late. Deeming my gun useless I Threw it to the ground grabbing my knife i plunged it into any and all skulls available.<p>

* * *

><p>I was brought back to reality by the sound of voices. "I knew something was up but...this is just brutal. What kind of sick person would do this to a child." Lori asked. "The kind of person a world like this creates." Shane stated. "It's still pink around the edges." An older man's voice said. "This happened not too long ago, maybe 3 weeks a month tops"<p>

The sound of a door opening shut the small group of people up. "Mom I'm hungr- ... Who's that?" A young boy asked. I felt my shirt being gently pulled back down. "Carl sweaty this is the girl that the Dixon's found. We're busy now, so go ask glen or Amy if they can help you ok" lorry told him. He grumbled something about wanting to stay but left relatively quickly. That must be her son. I blinked open my eyes, adjusting to the light. Reaching up and stretching my arms over my head I rejoiced feeling no pain in my back. I sat up continuing to stretch my arms, and look around at the faces in front of me. Lori, Shane, and the old man from the roof were all standing looking at me. "Hey sweet pea, how's your back?" Lori asked with a smile. "Better, good actually." I said surprised as I leaned back hearing a symphony of cracks and pops. "That's good, that's good." There was a pause and Shane rubbed his head, placing a hand on the side of a cupboard. "Uh if you don't mind us asking-" "actually, i do mind" i interrupted, eyes cold and emotionless as i met his gaze. the room got quiet and slightly tense. the one to break the silence was the old man in the fishing hat. "now we don't mean to make you uncomfortable, we're just concerned, we wanna help you Stephanie." my gaze turned to a sarcastic glare. "uncomfortable, your people shot me out of a tree." i stated bluntly. "so sorry if i'm not down for story time featuring me and my woodland adventures." i finished. "those two did what?" Shane said rather loudly."oh, did they not tell you?" i asked tone dripping with fake politeness. sighing i crossed my arms and closed my eyes as i leaned back into the old couch. i'm too tired for this shit right now. Shane mumbled something about how the Dixon's were idiots then left the RV.

I felt the fabric for the couch sink in next to me. my eyes opened to see the old man in the hat. he looked down at me with a folksy old man smile on his face and an outstretched hand. "i believe we got off on the wrong foot hmm, what do ya say we start over, I'm Dale, and this is my RV. you're welcome to use anything you like in here. what's mine is yours." i stared up at the man, dumbfounded by his kindness. as hard as i try i couldn't be rude to him. i awkwardly shook his hand. "I'm Stephanie."


End file.
